Deathly Hallows missing moments
by theviolentviolet
Summary: I just wanted to put these stories together. Let me know if you like them and also if I made to many mistakes writing in English! Obviously I don't own anything...
1. the explanation

Hermione walked in from out side and Harry went out to take the next guard

Hermione walked in from out side and Harry went out to take the next guard. It was the moment he was waiting for. He had everything ready, a steamy cup of tea sitting on the table in front of an empty chair.

'Can I talk to you?' He said in a soft voice, the kind you would use to sooth a fierce _beast._

By the dirty look she gave him, he thought it wasn't a mistake to use that tone of voice. But he was resolute, he needed to explain. He felt he owed at least that to her, an explanation.

'Please, Hermione, you don't have to say anything. I'm just asking you to listen to me… Then you can go back ignoring and hating me… please?'

He might imagine that her lips just trembled, as she was repressing a smile. The fact was she sat down with her arms crossed and her eyes fixed on the table.

'Ok,' he said, 'thanks'

He sat on the chair next to her, took a deep breath and then started talking with a very sure and deep voice:

'I know what I did was unforgivable, and there is nothing I can say to excuse me for that. I just wanted to explain to you why I did it, because I don't want you to believe that I left because I didn't care about you, it was exactly the opposite…'

'Ohhh,' she interrupted with a very sarcastic tone, raising her eyebrows, her eyes still fixed on the table, 'you left because you cared too much about us! It makes perfect sense…'

'Yes…, I mean, no!' he said raising his voice a little and trying to ignore the provocation 'I left because I cared too much about you… I mean you alone, not you and Harry.'

She turned her head very slowly and for the first time since his return she looked at him in the eye. She had a very sad and confused look that made his heart break. He held her gaze hoping she could see how honest and deep his feelings were. She looked away from him and turned her head in the opposite direction, so he only could see the back of her head now.

'But… Why did you leave then?' she said in an almost imperceptible whisper 'I didn't… I don't understand'

She sounded like a wounded child, and even if he could only see the back of her neck, he knew she was about to cry. He got very close to her, his mouth almost touching the back of her neck.

'Hermione, I was going mad. Every time I had to wear that effing locket it was like filling my head and my heart with venom. It was ten thousand times worst than dementors, because the locket made me feel and think about this specific fear… You know me; better than anyone, I'd say, so you must have an idea of what am I talking about. You know I've always felt overshadowed in my family with all my amazing brothers; and then in Hogwarts it didn't get any better, because I just happened to be best friends with the bravest wizard and the brightest witch of the bloody school. I got used to it though, you know? But then… I started having these feelings for you, and I discovered the one thing I couldn't stand being overshadowed in. You might have noticed that after all those ridiculous situations I put us through with Krum and Mclaggen and... Never mind. The thing is, the locket knew that about me, and every time I wore it, it convinced me that it wasn't only impossible that you would ever feel the same about me, but the truth was you would despise me and laugh at my feelings… You see, it had very strong points: what was I next to you, or next to Harry? Why wouldn't you…'

'…_choose him_' she said plainly, turning her head again to the front, looking to an invisible point in the ceiling '_I get it, you choose him_' she quoted like she had just fully understood the meaning of those words he said just before he left.

'I know I had no right of getting that upset about you not returning my feelings or caring more about Harry. It's just the locket made everything worse, and in the end I couldn't stand it. I regret it the second I disappeared, honest, not because I thought you two lost much without me around, but mostly because I knew I had abandoned the one person I had promised my self I was never going to disappoint… again'

The silence made him realized that he was really there, and that he had said all those words out loud, to her. Suddenly all his courage seemed to disappear and he felt unsure and scared of what may come. She let out a big sigh and just said:

'You really hurt me, Ron. I can't stop being angry with you just because you told me this'

'Wasn't expecting that' he said really quickly. 'I just hoped…, I mean maybe some day in the far future, I just hoped you might feel like talking to me again, or even smile of one of my stupid jokes like before … It's not like I deserve any of that but … Anyway, I just felt I owed you an explanation'

She didn't look at him this time, just nodded and stood up. She went to her bed and lay down. He just remained seated watching the now cold cup of tea. He didn't expected anything, but he couldn't help feeling empty and unsure of what was going to happen with them, now everything was said.

'It was completely wrong about me,' she said 'I mean the locket' then she closed her eyes and rolled over.

With a sad smile Ron stood up and took the cup of tea to the sink.


	2. the shell cottage

When they apparated Bill, Fleur and the others were already in the doorsteps of the Shell Cottage, waiting for them. Only at that moment, when he felt they were finally safe, he looked at Hermione and holding her very close, his nose almost touching her ear, he said

"Hermione, please say something…"

The silence was filled by Bill's voice:

"Ron, hurry up! Inside the house, NOW!"

He held her very close to him again, and run to the house. He didn't bother answering all the questions everybody was asking "what happened?" "is she ok?" "is she alive?"

He took her upstairs to the room where he had slept those months he stood with Bill and Fleur. He put her very carefully on the bed and kneeled down on the floor next to her. He looked at her and kept moving his hands and his eyes around her face and her arms, desperate, not knowing how to ease her pain or start heeling her. Tears started falling down his face, and with desperation cracking his voice he cried:

"Bloody hell, Hermione, please say something…"

She opened her eyes and stared at him but didn't say anything, just kept blinking with a scared and confused look on her face. Ron felt how fear grew inside him. He remembered Neville's parents, could Hermione lost her mind? Her precious and bright mind? He couldn't stand even thinking of it.

"Hermione, do you know me? Do you know who I am?"

After a moment that felt like an eternity, she said with a raspy but relived voice:

"You got me… Ron, I thought…"

She tried to say something more, but the words died in her throat as she started crying.

"It's over, it's over now" he said holding her very carefully. "You are here, you are alive" he said trying to comfort her, but realizing he was saying it more for himself. He looked at her again "Tell me, what should I do, what do you need, anything…"

She raised her hand and touched his face very weakly.

"I thought I wasn't going to see your face again."

He couldn't reply, just closed his eyes and felt her cold hand against his face. For a moment, in the middle of his concern, he thought about what he always thought in the silence of his guards "¿will she entirely forgive me? ¿had she already?" The weakness and coldness of her hand remind him that she was hurt and probably still in pain. He took her hand with both of his hands and tried to warm it.

"Please, Hermione, tell me what to do." Hermione noticed by the uncommon seriousness of his voice that he was still worried, so she tried to smile and said:

"Just stay here.. where is here?"

"Shell Cottage" he said, relaxing a little by her smile, "Bill and Fleur`s. They are downstairs with Harry and the others"

"Others?"

"Oh right, you don't know. We found Luna and Ollivander in Malfoy Manor, even old Dobby came at the last minute. They all must be down stairs with Dean and that goblin…"

In that moment someone knocked the door, and opened it.

"Is she awake?" asked Fleur.

"Yes", said Ron and now it was his turn to smile.

"Ok, 'ealing potions will be ready in a minute. I'll be back soon and you can go 'elp 'arry"

"Is he all right?" asked Ron and Hermione urgently.

" 'e is, 'e is, just go down when I come back"

Fleur went away, and they stood in silence for a moment. Ron noticed he was still holding Hermione's hand, but instead of letting it go, he put it next to his mouth and looking her in the eye he said:

"Let's NEVER visit Malfoy again, ok?"

She laughed weakly and said:

"Mmmm, I think can stand it… Yes, I can live with that."

"If you _live_ I can stand anything" he said, not smiling at all, looking at her with an intense gaze and putting a lock of her crazy hair behind her ear. "That's everything I need, Hermione."

She smiled at him, and before she had time to come up with a response, Fleur knocked the door again, so Ron kissed quickly Hermione`s hand and went down to look for Harry.


	3. the agreament

They left Dumbledore's office and saw Harry walk away

They left Dumbledore's office and saw Harry walk away. They stared in each other eyes, not knowing if it was better to be the first to speak or to hear what the other had to say.

'I…'

'Do you…?'

They both laughed nervously.

He took her hand and was about to start saying something when Percy appeared walking through the corridor.

'Ron! I was looking for you. Family meeting. Mum and George went finally to have some sleep, and Dad wants to speak to the rest of us.'

Ron nodded to his brother and looked back to Hermione, but she spoke first.

'Just go and take all the time you need. I'll be in the Common Room', then she raised her other hand to his face 'please, wake me up if I fall sleep. I really want to talk to you'.

He smiled slightly squeezed her hand and followed Percy down the corridor.

--

It was past midnight when he entered in the Common Room. At first sight it wasn't anybody there, but he knew she had to be in that room. She was, sleeping in the sofa, half seated, her legs covered with a blanket.

He didn't want to wake her up, she looked very peaceful, but he was dying to talk to her, to be hugged and comforted. He sat on the sofa and rested his head on her lap. Just the feeling of her so close and warm made it impossible for him to repress his feelings anymore. It was like opening the door to his heart: all his love came out but also did all the sorrow and the anger of his lost. And he felt like they grew like a rock in his heart and a knot in his throat. Before he could stop himself he started crying so loudly she woke up.

He felt how she bended and tried to pull him up to her arms. He sat up and forgot that he was ashamed to cry in front of her. He let her hug him. For a long time they just hugged and cried; without saying a word.

When he caught his breath he pulled back and looked at her face. He couldn't speak. And again she was the first to talk, holding both of his hands this time.

'I am so sorry, Ron.'

He nodded feeling the tears falling down his face.

'I know.'

'Can I do something for you?... Anything.'

'Already have. I feel like I haven't breathed since yesterday' He smiled weakly and added 'You have so much power over me, all you needed to do was touching me, and you made me cry like a baby and just gave me my breath back.'

She smiled too and just managed to say

'Anytime.'

He pulled her against him and half-laid on the sofa.

'Please, stay with me until tomorrow. I don't think I can sleep by my self tonight.'

She didn't say anything, just pulled the blanket over both of them and locked her head between his neck and shoulder. They laid in silence for some minutes, and she thought he was already sleeping, when suddenly, in a very sure voice he said:

'I love you, Hermione. I never thought I could feel something so strong for anybody. You are in my mind and in my heart every second of every day.'

Now she was the one who couldn't speak. So after a short silence he continued, although this time his voice wasn't as sure as before.

'I just feel so very sorry for so many things, for so many times I hurt …

He felt her fingers against his lips.

'You don't need to do this.'

'I do! I need to'

'You already did, remember? And even if I didn't say anything, I understood and after that it took no time until I forgave you. Really, I don't resent you for anything anymore. All I want right now is to be here for you and help you through all this, because I love you too.'

Almost in a whisper, as he couldn't believe it, he said:

'You do!?

She gave him a sweet little kiss on the lips and whispered in his ear

'Hell I do.'

He sighed deeply, as he was letting out years of doubts and fear. He hugged her tight and she rested her head against his neck again and they fall sleep.


	4. the next day

It was nearly morning when he woke up

It was nearly morning when he woke up. First thing he saw was the top of her head resting against his own shoulder. Even if every part of his body **soared**, and the feeling of having a hole in his heart didn't abandon him, he felt relived by the soft warmth of her next to him. So, he just laid there, holding her and thinking about how his life was never going to be the same, and how his family as he knew it was gone forever. Although, very slowly, all what happened between him and Hermione the day before seemed to become more and more real, and suddenly he couldn't think about anything else. The crying, the kissing, everything. He felt happy, sad, ashamed, all at the same time. He was confused. One part of him wanted her to wake up, and the other was too afraid to know how everything was going to be between them after everything that happened.

The first rays of sun woke her up, though. So he didn't have enough time to figure out how to behave around her from then on. She moved a bit and opened her eyes.

'Hi' she said, plainly

'Good morning, sleepyhead' said Ron, trying to sound normal.

She smiled a little smile, but didn't get distracted by the teasing.

'Have you slept at all, Ron?'

'Don't worry, I did. I've just woke up half an hour ago' he said failing in his attempt of looking her in the eye.

'Why didn't you wake me up?' she protested

'Didn't want to, I thought you might be tired, you know? We haven't slept a whole night since… I don't even know since when...'

'Yeah, I know.' She stood quiet for a while and then lifting her head and searching for his gaze she asked with a concerned voice:

'How do you feel?'

He took a little time to try to relax. This was his best friend talking to him. This was supposed to be normal and comfortable: same old Hermione, just worried about him… With the tiny difference that this Hermione already knew he loved her. He looked at her and thought that if he had already told her about his feelings, he could tell her everything. So he decided to play the truth card, and trust she wouldn't laugh at him.

'I don't know. I was thinking about everything, you know? My family, my… brother and how I am going to live my life now everything is over… But the thing is, I got distracted' he said with a sad grin, playing with a specially rebel lock of her hair.

'Distracted?' she said more for herself than to get an answer.

'Please, let me finish' he said holding her left hand with his right. 'I got distracted from all those thoughts because I started thinking how things were going to be now between us, you know, you and me? I mean, I just kept thinking, what if it doesn't work out or if it's weird or if you come back to your senses and realize you are a much better person than I am, and that with your brains and looks can do much better than me, or…'

Hermione just grabbed his head and kissed him with such tenderness and strength he temporary forgot all the other reasons of his concerns.

'Sorry' she said with a shy smile. 'I just couldn't stop myself…'

'Not complaining…'

She laughed ' I know how you feel, Ron. I used to feel the same when I first realized I had feelings for you. We had been friends for so long, I was afraid I wasn't going to know how to act or what to say. I was afraid that even if you felt the same way and we started going out you could get bored or that we were going to fight one of our stupid fights and… you know? I'm still a little scared now I'm thinking about it, but when we kiss, it just feels right, it feels great actually, like...'

He sat up pulling her into his lap and kissed her deeply. It was like their talks, it had a very natural and comfortable start, but then it got more intense, and like in one of their famous rows, they kept exchanging the turn to take the initiative and to lead the other. When they broke apart he was grinning and had a look of realization across his face 'it's like us, but so much better.'

He relaxed against her shoulder and closed his eyes. Suddenly it was easy to talk again, it was comfortable. And he had a lot of things in his mind, so he started talking.

'Did I tell you George is going to move in with Bill and Fleur?'

'Really? Do you think your mum will be ok with that'

'Well, actually…'

It was like them, but so much better.


End file.
